Crooked Universe
by chrisevefan
Summary: Chris Ramsey finds himself in an ALTERNATE universe where Eve is still alive and in love with him. NOTE other PC characters in the tale--most characters are NOT what they are on PC since the tale is in another universe in the beginning.


Crooked Universe 

Chapter One   


It was a dark and stormy night when Chris Ramsey rolled out of the raging thunderstorm into the smoke filled bar. Sure, it had been a long time since he'd encountered civilization, but at this point his own doubts and disappointments with the world around him played second fiddle to the violence the night had in store for him. Seeking solace inside this restless bar appeared to be the only refuge from the fury that roared over the world, claiming the night. Through the murky atmosphere came the smooth sound of jazz filling the air as the lanky saxophone player sat atop a small bandstand offering his melody to the scattered bar patrons. Chris eyed him for a moment, surveying the atmosphere of his safe haven before making his way over to the bar. 

"What'll you have," the burly bartender questioned lazily as Chris approached the bar. 

"A martini," Chris answered shaking the water droplets from his coat as he tried to bring warmth to his chilled body. 

"Sure thing," the bartender replied in a smooth bass tone as Chris surveyed the bar noting the couples already forming in this late hour. Sighing inwardly he slipped out of his jacket, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a fifty dollar bill as the bartender returned with his martini. 

"Keep the change," Chris muttered with a light shrug crossing the bar as he'd spotted a corner booth masked in shadows away from the rest of the late night song of seduction. Sliding into the booth, he set his jacket down on the seat before his gaze traveled lazily to his martini. 

"You're in my seat," a smooth, seductive voice rose above the music as Chris glanced up to find a woman bathed in darkness before him. Her silhouette revealed nothing as she shrugged her shoulders opting to slide in across from him in the secluded booth, "I suppose we can share." 

"Perhaps I'm not feeling social this evening," Chris offered cryptically mesmerized by her boldness. 

"I don't recall giving you a choice," she answered smoothly extending her slender hand across the table as her sculpted fingers revealed a long, thin cigarette, "have a light?" 

"I don't smoke," Chris answered quickly, his lingering gaze drawn to her darkened nails. 

"A pity," she tossed the cigarette across the table top towards him as a long pause followed. Finally after a moment's contemplation, she reached her hand out over his clasping it securely, "perhaps we should find another common ground." 

"Look I'd really like to be alone tonight if you don't…" he began listlessly. 

"Mind?" she inquired a curl of a smile revealed to him from behind her mask of shadows before she shook her head, "not at all." 

"You aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?" Chris questioned a mild amusement pressing over him as he tilted his head in closer towards her hoping to get a better look at his uninvited guest. 

"What fun would there be in that?" she questioned playfully reaching for his martini and drawing it from his grasp with a quick brush of her fingers before lifting the drink to her full, darkened lips. 

"So tell me do you make it a practice to pick up strangers in a bar?" Chris questioned leaning back on the seat as he watched her set down the martini glass. 

"Do you make it a practice to step out of the rain into a night filled with promise very often?" she questioned lazily tracing the rim of the martini glass with her index finger. 

"That all depends," Chris shrugged his shoulder. 

"Upon?" 

"The promise in store for the night," Chris confessed with a smirk. 

"What about the promise of pleasure?" she questioned lightly. 

"Is their any other kind of promise," he countered with a wicked grin. 

"Not tonight," she shook her head before sipping the martini once again. The music filled the air, expanding the mood with the moment as she looked to him once again, "they're playing our song." 

"Are they?" he inquired watching her slide out from the side of the booth standing tall before extending her hand out towards him. 

"Dance with me." 

"Just this once," he decided after a moment's contemplation following her out of the darkness onto the dance floor. He noticed the darkened tendrils of hair that fell just above her shoulders as she lead him to the nearly deserted dance floor. Thinking of how listless his life had been as of the late, he pondered just what one dance could do for him before he continued on his journeys. 

"I appreciate your not putting up a fight," she confessed spinning around to face him as he instantly recognized her face finding himself at a loss as she caressed his cheek, noting his gaping mouth as she placed her index finger over his lips to silence him, "Shh." she whispered just above his lips urging him to keep the mystery of the moment between them as the song began, "just dance with me."   


_I don't like you   
But I love you   
Seems like I'm always   
Thinking of you   
Though you treat me badly   
I love you madly _

_You really got a hold on me   
(You really got a hold on me)   
You really got a hold on me   
(You really got a hold on me) _

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered leaning up towards his mouth as her breath brushed over his lips tantalizing him, "I was afraid you'd stand me up," she confessed sliding her palms over the center of his chest as her lower lip curled in a pout. 

"Never," he shook his head in response reaching out to caress her cheek, "but how…" 

"Don't," she offered interrupting him as she turned her face capturing the center of his palm with a playful kiss before her arms encircled his body, "tonight is for us…only the two of us." 

"Alright," Chris nodded mesmerized by her smile as he squeezed her in his arms holding her tighter as her soft, floral scent aroused a great many feelings he'd thought died with her. Somehow nothing made sense, but in this moment of complete perfection, he dared not argued with what his arms clung onto. His heart filled with love as he couldn't help but squeeze her tighter, allowing her warmth to sink into him as he closed his eyes savoring the moment. 

_Baby, I don't want you   
But I need you   
Don't wanna kiss you   
But I need to   
Though you do me wrong, now   
Our love is strong, now _

The dance continued as Chris reopened his eyes wondering how he'd managed to step out of the night into a fantasy world where his one true love was alive and well in his arms, enjoying his embrace. Puling back slightly he touched her face again, as if to lock in her beauty in his mind once again. Despite the lingering memories and dreams of finding her again, nothing was as vivid or as real as this night with her as she smiled up at him. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't run away from me, especially not tonight," she whispered faintly as her finger tips slid in beneath the lapels of his jacket caressing the muscled contours of his chest, "I'd have hated for us to miss out on this." 

"Eve, I've waited a lifetime for this," he confessed feeling his voice tight with emotion as he squeezed her, "I thought I'd never see you again, that I'd never hold you or that I'd never be able to tell you the truth about how much I love you." 

"You love me," she questioned her eyes widening in surprise. 

"How could I not?" he blinked back at her, "Eve, you're the only woman for me. You've always been the only woman." 

"But I thought that…" she began as he leaned in closer to her his fingers curling over her hip as his lips eased in over hers in a soft, gentle kiss. 

"I love you," he breathed against her lips capturing her luscious lips in a moment of untamed passion as his heart's desire burst from within revealing all his secrets to her with that one kiss. 

_You really got a hold on me   
(You really got a hold on me)   
You really got a hold on me   
(You really got a hold on me)   
Baby, I love you   
And all I want you to do is just   
Hold me   
Hold me   
Hold me   
Hold me... _

_Tighter...   
Tighter! _

Eve purred against his kiss as his fingers tapered off into her hair coaxing her to surrender as her arms captured him unwilling to let go of him, to let go of the promise his love held in store for her, of the magic she'd felt in being with him. She'd wanted so desperately to share this with him for so long and this night, she was certain was the one for her to break down her barriers and give Chris Ramsey the one thing she'd denied him all this time--her heart. 

"Chris," she spoke his name breathlessly as she realized they'd stopped moving. Her fingers lingered into his dark hair as she offered him a quick kiss as her eyes scanned the smoky room. She leaned in closer her voice a faint whisper as she offered up her confession, "I have a room upstairs…." 

"Eve," he questioned with an arched brow having more questions than ever as she placed her index finger over his lips to silence him. 

"Please don't argue with me on this," she pleaded with him desperation behind her eyes, "I need you tonight. I need to feel your love surround me if only for this one moment in time. Chris…" she hugged him tighter, "I want to you make love to me like we talked about so long ago." 

"Eve, I have so many questions, so many…" she tipped up to kiss him once again. 

"Please Chris," she whispered gently, "time isn't on our side tonight and if we don't follow our hearts now we'll never be able to go back again…" 

"Alright," Chris nodded realizing that despite his questions, he'd had everything he'd wanted in his arms with her beside him. He laced their fingers together before she lead him towards the hidden staircase in the back of the bar. Saying nothing he followed her knowing in his heart that he'd follow her to the ends of the earth, to hell and back if she'd wanted it. Somehow he'd lost sight of his heart, but in holding her he'd found it again and this time there would be no letting go. 

_I wanna leave you   
Don't wanna stay here   
Don't wanna spend   
Another day here   
Though I wanna split now   
I can't quit now _

_You really got a hold on me   
(You really got a hold on me)   
You really got a hold on me   
(You really got a hold on me)   
Baby, I love you and all I want you to do is just   
Hold me (please)   
Hold me (squeeze)   
Hold me   
Hold me... _

Chris stepped into the darkened room taking a look around as he heard the soft sounds of Eve pushing the door closed behind them. He opened his mouth to speak feeling her palms fan out over his shoulders alleviating him of his jacket before her fingers crept across his chest working on the knot of his tie. 

"I've missed you," she whispered slipping the knot out of place as he turned to face her once more watching as she discarded his tie, dropping it to the floor in one swift motion. 

"Eve, you have no idea just how much I've waited for this--waited to find you again," he swept her up into his arms kissing her hungrily as they staggered over towards the bed. 

"Oh I think I might," she confessed in a heated whisper as she collected his kisses feeling a fire sweep over her as they toppled back onto the mattress, "I've needed you for so very long." 

"Eve, you're the woman of my dreams, the only one for me…" Chris confessed at long last revealing his heart to the living, breathing apparition of the woman he'd yearned for all these years. 

"I know now that with you is the only place I was ever meant to be," Eve whispered seducing his senses as she wrapped him up in her arms offering him a taste of the passion they'd never known before this night lost in one another making love at long last against the odds. 

_You really got a hold on me   
(You really got a hold on me)   
I said you really got a hold on me   
(I said you really got a hold on me)   
You know you really got a hold on me   
(You know you really got a hold on me) _

  
Chris turned onto his side tangled beneath the blankets as the moonlight crept in from the tiny window across the room. Exhaling as he awakened from his drugging slumber, he reached out to the pillow beside him finding the bed cold and empty beside him. Opening his eyes wider, Chris sat upright suddenly realizing that he was alone again. Hours earlier he'd been lost in the magic of making love to Eve, but now as he found himself in a broken down hotel room lost in his illusions, he ran his fingers through his hair wondering if he was already too far gone that he'd concocted this fantasy of Eve. 

Slowly pulling himself out of bed, Chris reached for his pants pulling himself into them as he noticed the single white rose on the nightstand beside him. Reaching for it, he noticed there was a note attached with the word, "Eternity," written in what appeared to be Eve's handwriting. 

"How?" Chris questioned wondering if he'd lost his mind as his gaze drifted back onto the disheveled blankets. Could it be that his dream was more than that? Had he more than imagined it? Had holding her and making love to her been a reality, he asked himself as he quickly dressed wondering how this night had been possible as the storm had now lifted. One way or another Chris would find the truth. That much he was sure of as he gave the room one last look before exiting. 

Making his way down the darkened staircase, Chris noticed the man behind the bar wiping at the counter top carefully. Upon hearing Chris arrive at the foot of the steps the man looked up at him shaking his head, "You know you're going to wind up in some serious trouble with that one you were with tonight?" 

"You remember her?" Chris questioned eagerly stepping in closer to the bar. 

"Yeah, I remember her. Hard not to with a woman like that, but you're playing with fire and you know what happens when you do that. You get burned." 

"Where is she? Where did she go?" Chris questioned frantically. 

"Look, I know you and the good Doctor have something between you, but if you want my advice you should just let it go. Let her leave and never look back." 

"I can't do that," Chris argued with him, "I love her." 

"That's guaranteed to kill you," the man offered up a martini to Chris, "especially now that you two have taken things to a new level." 

"What do you mean?" Chris frowned slightly, "were you watching us?" 

The man laughed heartily, "You don't have to be watching what's going on up there. All you need to do is have a keen eye on what's going on down here and when she took you up there tonight, well I knew you'd be more of a dead man than you already are. The last time you two were here together was bad, but this time…" 

"Wait, what do you mean last time?" Chris questioned curiously, "I've never been here before tonight." 

"Whatever you say," the man shrugged his shoulders, "look you don't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone who comes looking for answers. It's not my business as this bar is what's important to me and I'm not going to lose it for letting the two of you carry on like you do…" 

"Carry on," Chris repeated in confusion, "look I don't know what you're talking about, but what I do know is I need to find Eve. I need to speak with her again." 

"Hey, don't look at me to be the one to do it," the man scowled as his eyes cast over in the direction of the windows, "in fact, I think it would be best if you get out of here. I'd assume you won't be spending the night in the room, correct?" 

"No," Chris shook his head, "but I will be on my way to find Eve," Chris announced leaving the bar determined to discover what happened to Eve Lambert. 

"For your sake kid," the bartender shook his head, "I hope you don't," he sighed returning his attention back to the counter top as he realized that there was big trouble coming this way--very big trouble.   


**You've Really Got a Hold On Me**   
**Smokey Robinson and the Miracles**   


* * *

Chapter Two 

Chris stepped out into the early morning, realizing that the sun was still hidden beneath the horizon as he searched the parking lot for his car. Suddenly unaware of how he'd wound up in this place to begin with, he realized that his car was missing. He scratched his head for a moment thinking to the storm, to the way he'd stepped in out of the rain, but beyond that his mind was a blur. Now as he noted the empty parking lot, he realized that someone was going to pay. Someone was going to hear it for his now stolen car. Reaching into his pocket, he reached to withdraw his cell phone as he realized that too was missing. 

"Great," Chris grumbled as he looked back into the bar and decided that he'd rather not spend another moment with the strange man behind the bar. He looked to the road ahead of him realizing that he wasn't that far out of town and with a heavy sigh, he decided it was time to start walking back home. Once he returned there, he'd get everything in order--figure things out and maybe just maybe try to find Eve because he was more certain than ever that she was out there waiting for him, longing for him to find her. 

* * *

Chris let out a heavy sigh as he made his way down the hallway to his apartment. First he'd been hassled by the new doorman and he'd had to sneak his way into the building, which was something that the owner would certainly hear about, but for the moment a martini and a nice, hot shower sounded like the best remedy for his confusion--not to mention his aching feet after the ten mile jaunt back into town. Stopping in front of his door, he dropped his jacket to his feet as he held his keys to the door ready to unlock it and surrender himself to a moment's peace, but as the key moved towards the lock, the door opened unexpectedly and Chris found himself face to face with the last face he'd imagined on the other side of the door. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Frank Scanlon scowled at him, "I thought I told you that I didn't want to see your face around this town ever again let alone having you here at my home." 

"Your home?" Chris blinked back at him, "Scanlon, while I realize that you've got a knack for suffering delusions of grandeur I'm not in the mood," Chris pushed his way into the apartment with a huff, "now I don't know how you got in here, but get the hell out." 

"Look Ramsey," Frank reached out to him seizing Chris by his collar as his angry eyes pierced down into him, "I don't want to say this again because next time I won't be polite about it…" 

"Frank," a tired voice called out from behind them as Chris spun around to see Livvie standing behind them in a white satin nightgown. Her confusion transformed into that of a frown as she placed her hands on her hips, "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Livvie," Chris gasped in surprise as Frank released him. 

"Honey, I didn't mean to awaken you, but this piece of trash was leaving our home right about now," Frank offered softening his tone a bit, "go back to bed." 

"Back to bed?" Chris repeated blinking in surprise, "there's no way she's staying here and you two can both get the hell out of here as far as I'm concerned because whatever sick and twisted game you two are playing, I'm not into it what so ever." 

"The only thing sick and twisted right now is you, Ramsey," Frank seized him again ready to strike him as Livvie rushed forward reaching out to Frank and touching his arm. 

"Frank, don't," Livvie urged drawing her fingers over his tense arm as she looked over at Chris briefly, "please don't lose your cool over something like Ramsey. He's not worth it. He really isn't." 

"Fine," Frank released Livvie, "I'm only doing this for you." 

"Thank you," Livvie sighed running her fingers through her dark hair before she turned to look at Chris again, "so what brings you here? Did you get arrested again or maybe you're hoping to beg for your job back at the hospital…in which case neither Frank nor I am interested in hearing it." 

"Livvie, I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever game you and Frank are playing here, I'm not amused. I've had a rough night and the last thing I want to deal with is him or you. Speaking of the two of you, Frank, don't you have Karen to harass and you," he looked to Livvie, "aren't you supposed to be making my brother's life hell instead of playing house here in MY apartment with Scanlon?" 

"Why you son of a…" Livvie slapped him hard as Frank seized Chris by the neck again. 

"That's it. You're out of here," Frank lifted Chris from the living room, "and I don't want to see you around the hospital anymore either. You were fired. Get it through your head, Ramsey." 

"Scanlon, put me down," Chris shoved Frank in response as he raced back further into the apartment, "I'm not going anywhere especially not now." 

"Get out of our apartment," Frank sneered at him. 

"My apartment Frank. It's my apartment and I'm not leaving," Chris announced taking a look around at long last as things suddenly looked different than he'd remembered. 

"Livvie, call security," Frank urged her as she crossed the room towards the phone. 

"Yes, do that Livvie and then try explaining why you and Frank have broken into my home," Chris offered trying to shake off the uncanny feeling building inside of him. 

"You've gone too far this time, Ramsey," Frank snarled at him, "let me guess you've gambled away the settlement that the hospital gave you to keep quiet. What? Wasn't it enough after all the hell you put us through? Did you feel the need to come here and harass my wife because she's the closest thing to family you have left in this world after your brother died?" Frank challenged stepping closer to Chris as he lowered his voice, "you and I both know that Livvie has been more than generous to you since Jack's death, but this is too much. We won't be doing you anymore favors…" 

"What?" Chris questioned in confusion, "your wife? Jack being dead?" Chris laughed sarcastically, "oh please, like I'm going to believe that one. Look Scanlon, I don't know what drugs you're on this time, but if you think for one second that I…" Chris was interrupted by the sounds of tiny footsteps entering the room. 

"Don't yell at my daddy," a voice cried out as Chris spun around to see a little dark haired girl clenching her teddy bear in her arms as she glared at Chris, "just stop it!" 

"Oh honey," Livvie gasped rushing over to the child and scooping her up in her arms protectively, "everything is okay." 

"No it's not," the little girl sobbed in Livvie's arms, "he's always coming over here making you and daddy upset. Make him go away." 

Chris stood speechless as Livvie turned her eyes towards Chris once again silently pleading with him with her eyes before she turned her daughter once again. 

"He was just leaving," Livvie whispered soothingly as she hugged her daughter, "come on sweetie. I'll tuck you back in bed and then daddy can read you your favorite story. Okay?" 

"Okay," the girl nodded glaring over at Chris before she and Livvie turned down the hallway. 

"Haven't you done enough, Ramsey?" Frank sneered at him, "my daughter doesn't need this in her life." 

"Your daughter? Scanlon, how could you bring some little girl into all of this?" Chris faced him again, "Who is she?" 

"Look if you need money," Frank crossed the room going into a desk and opening the top drawer, "here is a couple hundred," he held the dollar bills out to Chris, "just go and be on your way. I don't want things to get more complicated than they already are. If Ian knew you were here…" 

"What the hell does Ian have to do with any of this?" Chris questioned in confusion, "Why would Ian care if I was in my apartment? Though I have to say I want to know what you and Livvie and that little girl are doing where when…" 

"Are you drunk again?" Frank challenged with a scowl, "is that what's going on? You had too much to drink at the bar?" 

"I'm completely sober and as you can clearly see," Chris withdrew his wallet flashing his license, "I'm in my apartment." 

Frank eyed the license for a moment before shaking his head and handing it back over to Chris, "Ramsey, get out of here. I'm not in the mood for this tonight." 

"But," Chris looked down to the wallet as a frown swept over his features. Looking at his license he realized that something was wrong with it as he looked up to Frank, "this isn't right." 

"That we agree on," Frank offered as two uniformed security guards stepped into the living room. 

"Come on," one of them tugged on Chris's arm, "I don't know how many times we've had to tell you about this…" 

"Thank you for arriving so soon," Frank nodded at one of them. 

"No problem Dr. Scanlon," the other offered starting to drag Chris from the living room, "come on you lowlife." 

"Lowlife?" Chris repeated struggling with them, "when I talk to the manager here I'll see you both will be fired immediately and you," he looked to Frank as they yanked him towards the front door, "this isn't over." 

"It never is with you Chris," Frank shook his head poignantly before watching security take Chris from his apartment. With a sigh he stepped forward closing the door behind them as he heard someone behind him. 

"Is he gone," Livvie questioned her voice a bit shaken as Frank faced her once more. 

He nodded, "He won't be bothering us again." 

"He frightened Sarah," Livvie offered as Frank reached out to embrace her, "I've never seen him so wild before. I know he's been upset about losing Jack, but tonight when he called this his place…" 

"Livvie, the man just lost his job and probably half of his pension plan on his drinks at the bar," Frank shook his head as he squeezed her in his arms, "it's a shame to see someone like that fall from grace." 

"I know," Livvie sighed hugging him tightly. 

"Come on," he kissed the top of her head, "let's go get Sarah back into bed." 

"Alright," Livvie nodded as they went in to check on their daughter hoping to put the encounter with Chris behind them. 

* * *

"You don't understand," Chris tried to reason with the security guards as they lead him towards the building's exit, "that's my apartment. They are the ones breaking into my place and they should be kicked out…not me!" 

"That's enough out of you," one of the men snarled at him, "you need to stop harassing Dr. Scanlon and his wife." 

"Dr. Scanlon," Chris gave him a look, "Why do you keep saying that? He's no doctor and she's not his wife." 

"Gee could've fooled me," the one guard laughed, "after seeing their faces in the paper not to mention the various awards and recognitions that Dr. and Mrs. Scanlon have brought to Port Charles, I'd say you have your facts mixed up." 

"Awards and recognition?" Chris repeated, "you must be joking, right?" 

"Look buddy, clearly you're a little tipsy tonight and as for Dr. Scanlon, the man is a genius as he patented some very important drugs and his wife is one of the youngest women to make the ranks of resident over at Port Charles General." 

"Livvie's a doctor?" Chris laughed out loud, "Now I know this is a joke. Please…you two need to stop this act right now because it's not working. I don't know what Scanlon paid you but it can't be worth all the effort you're putting into this farce." 

"Look buddy, the next time we see you in here, we're calling the cops and given what I've heard about you," the one guard stopped before the door, "you don't want that. Now get on your way before the night has it's way with you," he tossed Chris out onto the front of the building before locking the doors behind him. 

"This isn't over," Chris shouted rushing towards the doors trying to break the glass but failing in his attempt as he crashed down on the side walk again. Pulling together enough strength to give it another try, he reached for one of the stones in the landscape and tossed it towards the glass making no progress as his anger mounted. Dusting himself off, he reached for his jacket which had also been tossed in the progress and he decided it was time to pay a visit to the Port Charles police department and get things straightened out once and for all.   


* * *

Chapter Three 

Chris stood on the steps of the police station as the morning began to rise just beyond the old, weathered building. Rubbing his temple for a brief moment, Chris let out a sigh he'd been holding from the moment he'd been kicked out of his apartment complex. Now that he'd made his way to the police station he'd wanted answers, but more than that he just wanted to get his life back on track. Of course there was still the matter of locating Eve, but at the moment some clarity might be nice. Making his way into the front doors of the building, he looked around the buzzing lobby as he marched up to the desk clearing his throat as he eyed the small man before him. 

"Excuse me, I'd like to file a police report," Chris started impatiently as the man continued to work on the page before him. Feeling his anger rise, Chris tapped on the desk top, "hello?" 

"What can I do for you sir," the man frowned slightly not enjoying being taken from his work. 

"I said I'd like to file a police report. It seems that not only has my car been stolen, but my apartment has been broken into and now the people who broke into it refuse to leave. They had me kicked out of my home and I'd like to have that problem remedied right away." 

"I see," the man gave him a skeptic look, "and just how might I ask were you kicked out of your home?" 

"I told you," Chris groaned, "the people who broke into my place had me thrown out." 

"Just like that?" the man questioned again. 

"Just like that," Chris nodded, "they somehow bribed the doorman to keep me out and then they hired these security guards too…" 

"Ramsey," a voice called out from behind the desk as Chris looked up to find a familiar face, "somehow I had a feeling that was you." 

"What the?" Chris blinked back at he took a step away from the uniformed officer before him, "what are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same," he shook his head, "but unfortunately the answer is painfully obvious. Dr. Thornhart mentioned we might be hearing from you in the future," he paused, "although I didn't believe it would be like this." 

"Dr. Thornhart?" Chris shook his head before looking to the man behind the desk, "do you have any idea who this guy is?" he pointed towards the uniformed officer. 

"Lieutenant Morley of course," the man behind the desk shrugged in a nonchalant fashion. 

"Lieutenant?" Chris blinked back in horror, "more like Caleb Morley resident vampire in Port Charles." 

"Not this again," Caleb groaned stepping down from behind the desk. 

"Want me to take care of this?" the guy behind the desk questioned now with obvious interest for the first time since Chris had arrived. 

"I'll take care of it," Caleb waved his hand dismissively before turning his attention to Chris, "come with me." 

"Um, gee let me think about this," Chris eyed him wearily, "no." 

"Look this doesn't have to be any harder than it is," Caleb warned seizing his arm. 

"Don't you touch me you sick piece of…" Chris backed out of his touch as Caleb let out a sigh. 

"Marty, can you open an interrogation room for us?" Caleb suggested with a wave, "I think Dr. Ramsey and I have some talking we need to do in private." 

"I'm not going anywhere with you Caleb," Chris cut back sharply. 

"Chris, you can either move back in there with my voluntarily or you can do this the hard way," Caleb motioned to the gun at his side, "I'll leave it up to you." 

Despite his better thoughts on the issue, Chris offered a shrug before following Caleb down the hallway leading towards one of the interrogation rooms. While seeing the vampire in a police uniform was the last thing Chris had intended upon finding at the police station, he decided to take his chances…however, he'd be certain to find something to use as a good stake inside the interrogation room if need be. 

Once inside the small interrogation room, Caleb motioned for Chris to take a seat. Taking in a breath, Chris did as instructed as his gaze tentatively wandered over the room. Caleb closed the door behind them putting Chris on edge as he stepped forward offering a pensive stare. 

"Chris, how many times have I told you not to come down here," Caleb questioned the hardness behind his eyes softening as he leaned in over the table in the interrogation room lowering his voice a bit, "I already warned you about the possibility of a restraining order, but if you keep things like this up, my hands will be tied." 

"Restraining order?" Chris blinked back at him, "what the hell are you doing here posing as a cop? What's wrong? Couldn't terrorize anyone else without your super vampire powers so you thought you'd torment the living by becoming one of Port Charles finest dimwits?" 

"Look Chris," a frown washed over Caleb's features, "I'm going out on a limb to help you considering that Ian wants your hide and the least you could do is have the courtesy to drop that stupid vampire act. I swear you've been listening to that crazy Barrington woman too long." 

"Caleb look I don't know what the hell is going on," Chris raised his voice sharply, "but I want to get my life back. I want to know where the hell my car is and why the hell Frank Scanlon and Livvie Locke are making a home for themselves in my apartment." 

"Your apartment?" Caleb shook his head as an amused grin cracked over his features, "even I wouldn't be desperate enough to step into your apartment considering the neighborhood you live in." 

"What are you talking about? I live in the penthouse. I have a nice apartment and my Lexus…" 

"Lexus?" Caleb repeated as a frown washed over his features again, "did you get hit in the head?" he eyed Chris curiously, "did Ian's men get a hold of you?" 

"Ian's men? What is all this talk of Ian's men?" Chris gave him a confused glance. 

"Look Chris I shouldn't be saying this," Caleb's voice rose just above a whisper, "but word on the streets is that Ian knows about you and Eve." 

"What?" 

"He knows about the secret meetings, about the fact that you two never stopped seeing each other after the wedding," Caleb continued with a deep frown, "that's why he's putting the pressure on for that restraining order because he refuses to let you get Eve." 

"Where is she?" Chris perked up at the mention of Eve's name. 

"Chris, don't go down this road again," Caleb groaned, "I realize that I'm your best friend, but you're going to make yourself your worst enemy if you continue to pursue that man's wife. You know that half the force works for him now…" 

"My best friend is Eve Lambert and I intend to find her," Chris rose from his chair impatiently, "where is she, Caleb? What have you done with her?" 

"I haven't done anything with her and neither should you if you know what's good for you," Caleb warned sharply, "that man is out to get you and isn't losing your career enough? How much further can you stand to fall all in the name of love?" 

Chris was taken aback by Caleb's words, "What did you just say?" 

"Chris, I know you think you love Eve, but when she married Ian, that's when she left you behind," Caleb sighed again seeing how lost his friend was, "I know that your heart was broken and when she started seeing you behind Ian's back that you both thought you could make something more of it, but Chris, you can't step on that man's toes. When he wants something, he takes it and you should know that." 

"You're talking about Ian Thornhart like he's some kind of monster," Chris shook his head, "I mean I know he's overbearing and a pompous ass, but he's not the kind of monster that you make him out to be. Surely if he was Eve, wouldn't be with him. She's not the kind of woman that would…" 

"Why do you think you had your job at the hospital so long?" Caleb challenged raising a skeptic brow, "Why do you think Eve married him like she did? She wanted you to be happy and to keep your career so she sacrificed what she could to make that happen and you blew it yet again." 

"Wait a second," Chris raised his hand as he took in what Caleb was saying, "let me get this straight, you and I are supposedly best friends here?" 

"Have been since medical school when you saved my life in that car accident," Caleb nodded giving Chris a concerned expression. 

"And Eve? She and I are in love?" Chris questioned again. 

"You shouldn't be, but unfortunately from the moment you met her, the two of you have had this thing between you," Caleb sighed, "which I wish you could just get over because I hate to see you falling like this when I know what kind of power Ian has." 

"Ian Thornhart is some kind of what then? Some kind of mob boss?" Chris tried to get a feel for what was happening. 

Caleb chuckled dryly, "Chris, don't joke about this. You know exactly what Ian is and you know that Eve married him to protect you, so stop putting the both of you on the line like this. He's going to kill one of you if you two keep this affair going." 

"Eve and I are having an affair and Ian's going to kill us because of it," Chris repeated noting the seriousness wash over Caleb's features as he broke into a thunderous roar of laughter, "oh that's a good one. I haven't heard anything that hilarious in years. You're putting me on, aren't you? Oh God, and here I almost believed you for a second, but then again I don't know why I'm even listening to a vampire considering that…" 

"Chris, this isn't a joke," Caleb shook his head poignantly, "were you drinking again?" 

"Was I drinking?" Chris repeated with an amused laugh, "It seems to me that everyone else in this town is on something because I'm the only one that's making any sense right now. Okay I give. Where's the hidden camera? What did Frank pay to put you up to this? Then again, maybe you're just mad at me from before because I taunted you for losing your powers and…" 

"Chris, this is serious," Caleb snapped at him, "don't you get it? You are making a huge mistake and even in coming here, there are people at this department that want you dead. I'm sure they'll have it happen soon enough if you keep carrying on like this. If my boss hears you, he'll have you locked up for public intoxication and believe me you don't want that." 

"You're going to throw me in jail?" Chris's eyes widened, "Frank stole my apartment, someone took my car and after a night of the best passion of my life with Eve, suddenly everyone wants to arrest me? What is this? Am I in hell or something?" 

"You're going to feel that way if you don't get out of here soon," Caleb warned as his eyes darted towards the door to the interrogation room, "Chris, I have to get you out of here like now. If you stay here…" 

"Believe me being in jail is the last place I want to be," Chris straightened his jacket as a frown crept over his features, "just show me the door and I'll take care of this on my own." 

"Chris," Caleb's warning tone returned before he shook his head and stepped forward to open the door, "look I don't want to turn my back on you, but my hands are tired right now." 

"Uh huh, sure," Chris nodded in response, "sure they are." 

"Wait," Caleb reached into his pocket withdrawing a few twenty dollar bills, "take this." 

"I'm not taking your money," Chris wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I'm not taking anything from you." 

"Trust me Chris. You're going to need it," Caleb insisted urgently, "take that with you and get a hotel room out of town. I'll find you and then we can work on getting you far away from Port Charles." 

"Now you're trying to get me to leave?" Chris stood taller, "like hell I will. I'm going to find Eve and when I do I'm going to get to the bottom of this and when I do you and Scanlon will both be sorry for playing this twisted mind game with me. That much I can promise you," Chris huffed as he stomped out of the interrogation room determined to find out who the hell had orchestrated such a ridiculous prank on him and he vowed that when he found them, there was going to be hell to pay…that much he was sure of. 

**Chapter Four**

Chris sat down on a park bench thinking about the strange turn of events. Somehow none of what was happening made sense and the more he pondered his situation, the more he wondered if somehow he'd stepped into a bad nightmare….except for the part about Eve. She was the one thing in this crazy, mixed up place that made sense and yet as he sat alone in the middle of the park he started to question if it had only been a trick his mind had played on him. Burying his head in his hands, he thought about what it had been like going over to the PCPD only to find Caleb Morley as a police officer. That in itself was something that was most certainly out of this world, he thought to himself as he tried to collect his thoughts remembering what had lead him to the bar last night and to Eve.   
  
"Don't you move," a voice called out as Chris looked up to find Rafe Kovich standing before him holding a gun at him, "Look I don't know how you wound up here after last night, but I'm going to see to it that we don't have the same mistake made twice?"   
  
"Come again," Chris blinked back at him, "Rafe, what the hell do you think you're doing?"   
  
"I'm not letting you get away twice," Rafe explained simply as he aimed the gun at Chris's head, "I may have missed once, but not twice. That much I promise you."   
  
"Hold on a second," Chris leapt off of the park bench waving his hands in the air, "I think you and I have a major miscommunication going on here. I'm not a vampire so if you think you're going to…."   
  
"Of course you're not a vampire," Rafe laughed in mild amusement, "why would I think you were one of the chosen ones?"   
  
"Look, I don't know what this is about then, but if you think for some reason that I might've done something to you, then I'll apologize now so that we can get this out of the way," Chris began as there was a rustling sound from the bushes. He looked towards the source of the sound seeing a blonde figure emerge from the bushes knocking Rafe down before Chris's eyes widened and the woman stood up dusting herself off before turning to look at him revealing her face.   
  
"There you are," Alison announced looking him over curiously, "I was hearing rumors about your walking around town this morning and while I didn't anticipate it happening for at least two more days, I'm ready for you," she blurted out raising a wooden stake as Chris let out a yelp.   
  
"Alison, what do you think you're…." he began circling around the bench as she leapt towards him, "hey, I don't think you…"   
  
"Chris, I'm sorry I have to do this," she leapt over the bench knocking him down, "but the only good vampire is a dead vampire," she raised the stake in the air as Chris rolled out of her reach.   
  
"Alison, what is wrong with you? I'm not a vampire," Chris blurted out frantically, "I don't have fangs and I certainly don't drink blood."   
  
"So you say, but the way you're standing here, walking around," Alison shook her head in dismay, "I saw Rafe attack you last night."   
  
"Rafe attacked me?" Chris blinked back at her, "you've got to be kidding me."   
  
"I saw him knock you down and the other of Ian's men as well before they carried you to the bridge," Alison explained matter of fact, "which is why I'm certain that I was too late last night and you're one of them," she lunged forward aiming towards his chest as he captured her wrist struggling to keep her from stabbing him with the wooden stake in her hand.   
  
"Alison, I'm not a vampire," Chris shouted out seeing the determination behind her eyes, "Look," he opened his mouth trying to show her he was without fangs, "I'm not one of them."   
  
"I'm not easily fooled," she struggled with him as she pinned him down to the ground, "say your last words vampire."   
  
"Alison, I was with Eve Lambert last night," Chris blurted out in a panic, "I met her up at a bar and I spent the night with her. If you don't believe me, ask Eve. Alison…"   
  
"Eve?" she questioned with a slight frown pulling back, "you were with Eve?"   
  
"That's right," he nodded his breath racing, "I was with her all night and while I know it sounds crazy, that's the truth. She and I were dancing and then…"   
  
"So that's why Rafe was sent to kill you," Alison pondered the thought before moving off of him, "that's why Ian was after you? Because you were with his wife?"   
  
"So I was told," Chris coughed in response to the hit she'd given him on the way down.   
  
"Then he wasn't trying to turn you into one of them?" Alison spun around to face him again.   
  
"One of what? Alison, what the hell is going on here?" Chris questioned in frustration, "what is this world coming to? First I wind up in a bar with Eve which was great except for the fact that she's been dead almost a year…of course she didn't feel dead when we were making love, but still…."   
  
"You made love to Ian's wife?" Alison's eyes widened further, "oh you are so a walking dead man," she paused thinking it over, "well you know what I mean."   
  
"So I've been told," Chris pulled himself up off of the ground as he looked to her, "this place is getting stranger by the moment and what was that all about," he motioned to Rafe laying on the ground.   
  
"That was something we'd rather not deal with now," she tugged on his arm, "we have to get out of here before they bring others to find him."   
  
"What others?"   
  
"The men who work for Ian," Alison explained simply as she lead him through the park, "you know how dangerous this place can be especially if what you're saying about you and Eve is true."   
  
"Alison, I…" Chris pulled on his arm as she clenched her fingers around him, "hey ease up would you. Just where do you think we're going?"   
  
"We need to go somewhere safe for now," Alison answered matter of fact, "if I thought you were dead, well then chances are that Ian does too. Rafe knows the truth, but he's not on the top of Ian's list of muscle so we probably have a couple of hours before Rafe admits to his slip up to Ian…."   
  
"Let me get this straight," Chris eyed her in confusion, "Rafe is working for Ian, who happens to be some kind of kingpin around here and what? A vampire?"   
  
"Now you're catching on," Alison shook her head, "Gee Chris I didn't imagine a man like you would be THIS dense."   
  
"You wouldn't believe the day I've had here," Chris admitted thinking to his morning confusion.   
  
"As much as I'm sure you want me to hear all about it, it'll have to wait. Let's go to your place and figure out our next move."   
  
"Our next move?" Chris repeated arching a curious brow.   
  
"That's right, if you're on Ian Thornhart's hit list, it's only a matter of time before he comes for you and when he does," she announced with a bright smile, "That's when I'll finish this once and for all."   
  
"Finish what?"   
  
"The vampires of course," Alison explained simply.   
  
"You mean you think you're…." Chris pulled away from her.   
  
"A vampire slayer," she nodded eagerly, "and I just saved your life Ramsey, so keep walking because you owe me."   
  
"You're a vampire slayer?" Chris felt the urge to laugh bubble up inside of him, "oh this is good."   
  
"You have a problem with that because you know I'm not above taking your head off and calling it day," she glared at him, "for all I know you could be one of them."   
  
"I'm not one of them," he raised his hands in the air defensively, "I'm really not."   
  
"Then explain what I saw last night," she challenged, "on second thought, let's just get back to your place and then we can figure all of this out from there."   
  
"Fine," Chris reluctantly agreed wondering what in the world he'd stepped into with this confusion surrounding him.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"So let me get this straight," Chris reasoned taking in Alison's words as she drove him towards his 'home', "you saw me down by the river, over near the bridge with Rafe and some other guys."   
  
"That's right," she nodded, "the storm was raging and then there was a gun shot and you went over the bridge. I'd thought they were trying to turn you, but when I heard the gun…."   
  
"So you're saying you saw Rafe shoot me? Your fiancée shot me?" Chris repeated shaking his head, "you saw wrong."   
  
"I didn't see wrong and Rafe is not my fiancée," she wrinkled her nose at that comment, "I wouldn't touch him if my life depended on it. I'd rather live alone the rest of my life then be anywhere near that creep-o."   
  
"Creep-o?" Chris repeated with mild amusement, "what happened to true love?"   
  
"True love died when Ian Thornhart had Jamal taken out," She answered bitterly, "when I saw them kill Jamal, it was then when I realized that I would do whatever it took to take them down. You of all people should know that especially after what they did to Jack."   
  
"What happened to Jack?" Chris questioned wearily, "and why is Livvie in my apartment with Frank Scanlon?"   
  
"Your apartment?" Alison wrinkled her nose, "Chris, even I wouldn't step into your apartment willingly unless it was an absolute necessity," she turned her eyes to the road again, "speaking of which…."   
  
Chris let his eyes follow in the direction Alison was gazing off into and his jaw dropped at the sight of the place before him, "Oh hell no. That is not my apartment."   
  
"Chris, look I know it sucks…okay, it sucks a lot, but then again I suppose that's what happens when you lose your job at the hospital," Alison parked the car in front of a run down apartment complex as Chris cast a glance over the broken windows and the bars over the front of the door.   
  
"This is some kind of nightmare," he muttered under his breath hearing a sound in the distance that he could almost swear was a gunshot as Alison stepped out into the morning. She leaned down into the car once again giving him a look.   
  
"Are you coming or what?" she asked impatiently.   
  
"Not in there," he shook his head.   
  
"Chris, don't make me pull you out of the car," Alison glared at him, "because I'm not above doing it."   
  
"That is not my apartment," he argued with her, "my place is back at the penthouse with my bar…my martini bar…"   
  
"Your martinis is what has you in this place to begin with," Alison stated simply, "that and the fact you're boffing Ian Thornhart's wife."   
  
"I'm not boffing his wife," Chris argued with her, "I happen to love Eve very much."   
  
"Whatever," Alison rolled her eyes, "I'll meet you inside," she shut the car door making her way into the broken down apartment building.   
  
"What in the world have you gotten yourself into," Chris asked of himself as he looked to the building before him wondering how things had become so twisted.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Chris followed Alison down the darkened hallway wondering how in the world he could've ended up in such a place. He could hear the sounds of shouting in the distance from one of the other apartments followed by a crashing sound as Alison moved towards the doorway at the end of the hall.   
  
"This can't possibly be my apartment," Chris tried to reason with her, "There's no way that I'd live here."   
  
"Chris, look it's okay to admit you had some hard times," Alison pointed out as she turned her attention to the door, "although it looks like someone's already been here," she pushed the door open further before looking inside cautiously. A moment later she stepped back into the hallway, "I think whomever it was, they're long gone, but your place is a mess."   
  
"This isn't my…." Chris stepped into the apartment as he let out a sound, "Eek, this is so not my place."   
  
"Chris, quit living in denial," Alison carefully stepped over a piece of broken glass on the floor, "it could be worse…okay, not much worse, but still…" another sound flooded through the apartment as they both turned towards the source and they saw the shadow lingering in the doorway across the room.   
  
"Who's there?" Alison asked wearily, "show yourself or else…"   
  
"Alison, cool down," Chris announced as the shadow stepped forward revealing Eve to the both of them.   
  
"I thought you were dead," Eve blurted out her voice heavy with emotion as the tears swirled in her eyes, "they said that you were dead…"   
  
"Eve," Chris blinked back at her wondering if he was really seeing her as she moved in closer to him.   
  
"Chris, I was so afraid," she confessed moving over to him as he reached out to her drawing her into an embrace. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged him tighter, "if I'd known what was happening, I never would've left last night…"   
  
"Eve, I'm alright," Chris held her closer to him, "I'm okay."   
  
"I was so afraid," Eve sobbed into his chest. 

"As touching as this is," Alison looked around the room, "you two are going to have to cut it short because if she's here, chances are that her husband is going to follow."   
  
"No one knows I'm here," Eve turned her attention to Alison, "I made sure of that."   
  
"Right," Alison shook her head, "look lady I don't know what kind of death wish you both have going on here, but with the price on his head and the wrath of your husband, this is not going to be a safe place to stay for long especially not after Rafe wakes up."   
  
"Rafe?" Eve turned her attention to Chris again, "Ian sent Rafe after you?"   
  
"So I heard," Chris shook his head in confusion, "Eve, what's going on? What is happening?"   
  
"Chris, I was so worried," Eve stepped back looking over the broken remains of his apartment, "when I left I did it because I was afraid Ian would find us together and if he knew…" her voice trailed off, "well, I couldn't risk us being found together. I returned home and Ian was still out with his latest playmate of the moment so I really believed he didn't know about last night…" the tears pooled in her eyes, "but then this morning Ian told me he'd found out about us, about the way I felt for you and he said he'd made sure that you and I would never be able to make a fool of him ever again. He said he'd…" she sniffled, "that he'd killed you."   
  
"Eve, I'm alive," Chris pleaded with her hating to see the pain in her features, "I'm very much alive."   
  
"I can see that," she nodded with a sniffle, "but I was still so afraid. When I thought I lost you…"   
  
"You haven't lost me Eve," Chris pulled her into an embrace wondering how in the world things had become so out of sorts for all of them, "I'm right here."   
  
"Promise me that you won't ever leave again. Promise me that I won't lose you," Eve hugged him tighter, "I couldn't bear with the thought of losing you again. If for one second you were gone…"   
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Chris promised wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms forever.   
  
"As touching as this is," Alison interrupted yet again as she looked out of the broken window beside where she was standing, "we really need to get going."   
  
"Not now Alison," Chris snapped back at her, "I need to figure out what's going on…."   
  
"You don't have time for that because we're getting company," Alison announced firmly, "we have to get out of here like now."   
  
"But…" Chris started turning to Eve.   
  
"She's right," Eve agreed, "we have to get out of here before Ian's men find you. Chris, we need to make sure you're safe."   
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you," Chris blurted out determined as he touched her face gently savoring the warmth of her skin, "I won't face that again."   
  
"You won't have to," Eve promised as their eyes connected for a brief moment before Alison encouraged them once again to make a retreat.   
  
"Let's go," Alison ordered as the trio left the apartment diving into a world of darkness and mystery that Chris never imagined possible, yet with Eve at his side, he vowed to make sense of it all somehow.   
****

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Chris entered the darkened room following Eve as Alison stepped in behind them. The place was dark and secluded as Chris took in a breath, opting to break the silence that had surrounded them. "Anyone care to explain what's going on here?" Chris questioned looking between Alison and Eve. "As much as I'd like to stay here," Alison cleared her throat, "I've got to get going and I suggest you two do the same soon. If you're still in town by nightfall, well then hope that I find you before they do," she finished leaving the room as Chris turned back to Eve. "Chris, I'm so sorry," she began with tears in her eyes, "I never meant you to get wrapped up in the nightmare that was my life." "Eve, I just don't understand," Chris reached out to her, "we really need to talk." "I know we do," she nodded in response, "Chris, I've wanted to do that for a while." "Caleb told me that you married Ian to protect me, is that true?" Chris searched her eyes. She nodded, "It was the only way to keep you alive." "So I keep hearing," Chris hesitated, "but how?" "Chris, you know…" Eve began lifting her eyes to him once again. "No, Eve I don't know how," Chris confessed with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Eve, I know you won't believe this, but from where I've been things are different…" "What do you mean different?" she gave him a sideways glance. "Eve," he moved in towards her urging her to take a seat on the tiny sofa in the room they were in. Once they'd been seated, he reached for her hand drawing in a breath as he thought to where he'd been in his life before he'd found her, "there's something you need to know." "Chris, there's something I need to tell you," Eve interrupted at the same time as they both offered a nervous smile. "You first," Chris urged her. "No you can go ahead," she shook her head, "but Chris…just know one thing. I love you." "I love you too," he touched her face gently, "I've always loved you even when I wasn't strong enough to tell you which is why I couldn't ever imagine not having you with me. Even when you were gone…" "Gone?" she gave him a curious look. "Eve, this is going to sound strange to you, but less than twenty four hours ago, I was in a very different place. You see Port Charles wasn't like this," he paused trying to find the right words, "things were very different--life was different and you…" he trailed off. "I what?" she questioned watching his gaze fall to the floor as she reached out to him, "Chris, what is it?" "You were gone," Chris lifted his eyes to her, "Eve, you died over a year ago." "What?" she questioned in confusion, "Chris, that's crazy. I'm not dead. I'm right here." "Eve, trust me this doesn't make sense. None of it does, but when you died," Chris felt himself choke up on emotion, "when I believed I'd never see you again, Eve it killed something inside of me and it was as if I was dead without you. I needed you and you were taken from my life before I could show you how much I love you, how much you meant to me," Chris cupped her face in his hands, "Eve, you're everything to me," his voice choked up in emotion, "I was so lost inside myself, trying to hide from what it is you make me feel, what it is that I have inside…I just thought…I'd just hoped," tears pooled in his eyes, "I wanted to give you the perfect life, to let you be happy and find happiness with Ian and…" "Chris no," a tear slipped past her cheek as she saw the emotion rushing over him, "Chris, I'd believed that happiness was something that I could mold into what I wanted, but then…..after I'd thought I'd lost it all…" Eve sniffled, "Chris, I love you and a part of me has always loved you. I can't not love you even if the world is against us." "Eve," he pulled her into an embrace hugging her tightly as they both were overcome by emotions, "oh God how I've missed you. Eve, I love you so much." "I love you," Eve kissed him desperately as she wrapped her arms around him, "Chris, I've wanted you for so very long, wanted to hold you, to love you, to be free to be in your arms and now," she continued in a throaty tone, "I don't want to let this moment pass us by. Please tell me that it won't pass us by again." "Never again," Chris promised kissing her again and again. "I love you," Eve returned the embrace, "and even after the accident, when I woke up, you were the first thing that came to my mind…the first one that I'd wanted to reach out to…" "Eve, when you'd had that accident," Chris hugged her tighter, "when I'd thought of how you'd driven off the bridge and I wasn't able to save you--I wasn't able to keep you with me…" "Chris, you did save me," Eve looked up at him a bit puzzled, "don't you remember?" "Eve, I wasn't there. I wasn't able to protect you…" he began again. "No," she shook her head, "Chris, I remember it clearly. I was on the bridge. Somehow everything before that was a blur, but then when I woke up again, I was in the hospital and you were there. Things were a bit different than I'd remembered, but there you were helping me, holding me and bringing me back to life…" "Eve, no that's not…" he paused thinking about her words, "wait a second. Back up..you said you remember the accident on the bridge." "It was raining," she explained simply, "I was driving somewhere and then my car spun out of control and went over the edge. Then I woke up and…" "What about before? Eve, can you tell me about before?" Chris searched her eyes. "Chris, I don't know about before," she shook her head. "Nothing at all," Chris paused thinking about his current situation. "Chris, what is it?" Eve eyed him intently. "Tell me something," Chris looked to her again, "with you and Ian right now, do you have a child?" "A child?" Eve's eyes widened, "Chris, you know I don't have a child…" "Yes you did. Eve, you had a son. Do you remember your son?" Chris asked again, "his name was Daniel." "Chris, stop talking that way," she frowned in response turning away from him, "that's not even funny." "Eve, I'm not joking," Chris watched her pull away from him, "Eve, you had a baby boy and he was the apple of your eye. You and Ian were having problems and then for some reason that I never really understood you tried to make it work between you and when you did that you were in your accident…" 

"Chris, just stop this," Eve faced him again, "I'm not dead and neither are you."

"But you said earlier that you heard I'd died. Alison said she'd seen me get shot at the bridge and then…" he paused, "it was raining last night." "Yes, I know," Eve nodded in response, "the weather has been strange lately." "And it rained the night of your accident," Chris looked up at her, "Eve, do you remember when I proposed to you?" "Chris, we both know that…" she stopped herself as a thought occurred to her, "I mean I'd had dreams about you proposing and…" "And I had this," Chris reached into his pocket pulling out a box, "look at this." "Chris," her eyes widened as she looked to the box in his hand. "Eve, I never showed you this, but I bought you this ring when I proposed," he explained simply, "you found out you were pregnant with Danny and you were afraid of what the future had in store for you. I wanted to be with you, to love you, but I was too afraid to share my real emotions with you and I chickened out. I made you believe I wanted to be with you because of the need you had for a father in Danny's life, but the reason I proposed was because I love you…I've always loved you." "Chris, I love you too," Eve explained simply, "I've known that since the moment I woke up after my accident…" "Eve, you said it yourself you don't recall your accident. I don't recall how I found my way to that bar last night either. Both times it was raining and we were both on that bridge…" "Chris, you're talking crazy," Eve shook her head, "I know that with Ian after you…" "Eve, tell me something," Chris paused searching her eyes, "when you woke up at the hospital, what's the first thing you remembered?" "I was with you, in the hospital and there was a man," she explained simply, "I was confused and I believe he was a doctor of sorts. He told me that everything was going to be okay and then…" she stopped herself. "Then what?" "He gave me something--some sort of injection," Eve's voice stammered a bit, "I'd asked him about…" "About what Eve?" Chris watched the color drain from her features. "About Daniel," Eve's eyes widened, "Chris, I do have a son." "Yes, you do," he nodded eagerly, "he's a great kid." "And I'm still married to Ian, but he and I were contemplating a divorce because…" she paused, "He's not a vampire, is he?" "Well, that's another story," Chris began after a long moment, "but getting back to what you remember? Do you remember my apartment," he saw the curl of her lips, "no not the dump that we were just in? The apartment that we shared back in the penthouse? The martini nights….." "And video games," a smile touched over her lips, "and how we used to flirt with one another…" "That's right," he reached out to her, "Eve, I was in that place less than twenty four hours ago. I was in that Port Charles…" "But I wasn't," Eve thought it over, "after my accident, I was confused, disoriented but then Dr. Temple, well he came in and helped me get back to things…" "Dr. Temple? As in Joshua Temple?" Chris questioned taking it all in. "I believe that was his name," she nodded, "He sent me home with Ian and I saw changes…there were some things that seemed different and then…there was you…you were there for me and that was the first time since the accident that anything made sense." "What was I like?" Chris questioned curiously. "Caring, compassionate and so very generous," she couldn't help but smile, "you were everything I'd wanted, but we were both so afraid…" "Of Ian?" She nodded, "And that didn't feel right at first either, but then I just realized what a tyrant he was and I ran to you…" "When?" Chris asked simply. "After I'd heard the stories about our history--about why I'd married Ian to save you, I realized that somehow I must've made a mistake with Ian and I couldn't stay away from you. I called you up and asked you to meet me at the club because there was his irresistible force between us drawing me in. I needed to see you…to have you join me because I needed to see if what we had was strong enough to go against Ian with…" "And there I was," Chris touched her face gently easing the hair from her eyes, "with you again." "As if it was always meant to be," Eve nodded thinking clearly about the moment they'd shared with one another. "Because it was meant to be," Chris leaned in closer to her, "Eve, our love was written in the stars and it found a way to bring us together again." "Chris, this all sounds so crazy," Eve began her breath catching in her throat, "you're talking about us leading another life, in another world with something that certainly cannot be." "Eve, Alison said that she saw me die last night," Chris reminded her simply, "and we saw you die back in Port Charles--the Port Charles that I was left to mourn you in, so what if…could it be possible that when you 'died' in Port Charles you came here and that other you that lived this life died just like when the other me died here, I jumped over to be with you?" "Chris, what you're even suggesting…" Eve found herself at a loss. "Is completely insane, but think about it for a moment," Chris encouraged her, "we both were on that bridge in a storm and then you woke up and found Joshua. Eve, Joshua is a vampire. He and I clashed in Port Charles before I took off and somehow…" his voice tapered off, "Eve, I was leaving Port Charles to get away from the darkness that was there once Joshua had made his way into town and now you're telling me that when you woke up you found yourself face to face with the man who's been terrorizing all of us.." "Chris, are you trying to tell me that neither you nor I belong in this lifetime, in this place and that somehow a vampire brought us here to be together even though he was determined to destroy us?" she asked with an air of skepticism. "Eve, stranger things have happened," he suggested as it started to make sense. "But why would he bring us together if he was trying to hurt us?" she asked, "if this were true, then why would we be here now unless we weren't meant to be?" "No, that's where I think you're wrong. I know we were meant to be Eve and maybe the reason I crossed over here is because I was meant to find you, to be with you…to bring you home…" "But how?" Eve asked in confusion, "how is that even possible?" "I don't know," Chris admitted openly, "but fate is trying to tell us something and maybe it's time we picked up on the clues." "Chris, whatever fate is trying to tell us, I don't want to go back to what I've been living in over this past year. I don't want to live my life pretending to be something I'm not when all I've wanted--all I've needed is to be with you. I love you and that much I'm sure of even if nothing else makes sense." "I love you too Eve and I swear to you no matter what lays ahead of us, I'm never going to let you go again. Not now, not ever," Chris vowed holding her in his arms as he began to consider the consequences this crooked universe had pushed upon them. 

….to be continued…   
  



End file.
